A Very Butler Christmas
by deathnotefan09
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Grelle can't find the Undertaker and Ciel isn't happy about his little winter surprise. What's going to happen? One shot


**AN: Hello! This is just a one shot I decided to write because I felt like it! I hope you enjoy and have a happy winter season!**

The air was light, crisp yet chilly. The kind of air where your breath shows. No one was outside, except for Grelle Sutcliffe. He was freezing. He tried warming himself by blowing air into his hands, the black gloves not providing much warmth in the winter season. His jacket was paper thin; it pays to look fabulous all the time. Tossing his crimson hair to the side with a magnificent flip, he tried to see past his rosy frost bitten nose. The streets of London were bare. Little patches of snow lay here and there, mostly brushing the tops of the roofs. Little tracks of footprints from animals lay in the white canvas. It shone in the light. It was around dusk as the sun began to set, the creatures of the underworld appear.

Black heeled boots entered the shop of the Undertaker, his best friend. "Hello my darling!" The red haired drama queen called out, but there was so answer. Usually the mortician bounds out of the shadows and tackles the shinigami to the ground, followed by many hugs. Grelle peered around in search for the Undertaker, opening and looking into different coffins and cupboards, but it was no use. He plopped himself on a barrel in a huff. It was Christmas Eve for goodness sake. Where was he?

…

"Sebastian, where is my tea?" Ciel sighed, exasperated. Why wasn't his loyal servant at his feet. It's what a dog does. Rolling his eyes, he peered out the window. It was Christmas Eve, and as usual Ciel declined several invitations to go to different get togethers and parties. But a young earl of his age needs his rest. As if on cue, Sebastian came running in with a pot of tea, not spilling a single drop. "You'll have to excuse me bocchan, I had to hurry for tonight's preparations for our guests and the servants messed up as usual." He put his hand over his chest and did a slight bow towards the young master. Waving him off, Ciel asked in a worried tone. "May I ask who may be joining us this evening?" With a slight smirk, Sebastian said nothing. "I demand you tell me!" Ciel shouted, banging his fist on the table, causing the objects on the large wooden surface to jump.

Ciel heard a loud _bang_ outside of his study, and rushed to find out who it was. The figure was a blur, running back and forth. Beads of sweat formed at the boy's brow. He was prepared to rip off his eyepatch and have Sebastian kill the thing when he heard a familiar voice. "CCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE EELLLLLLLLLL!" the blur screamed, tackling him to the ground. It was his fiancé, Lizzie. "E-e-elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Straddling him, she had a pout on her face. "I told you to call me Lizzie! And of course, it's Christmas Eve silly!" she responded with a giggle, her long blonde tresses ticking Ciel's face. Oh how his betrothed annoyed him at times. He helped her to her feet and brushed off the imaginary dust from his trousers. "And what is it that you wish to do?" Ciel asked carefully. Grabbing his hand and running off she screamed over her shoulder, "LET ME SHOW YOU!"

…

Grelle didn't like being kept waiting for very long, so naturally he lost his patience and left the building. He decided to look for WIll in the shinigami library. He didn't like working so he found him there often. And just like he thought, he was reading a book. "Oooohhhh reading human literature I see hmmm?" Grelle snickered at his colleague, but we was given to response. "Have you seen the Undertaker?" he asked, nails tapping on the desk beside him. Will gave no reply. This really aggravated Grelle. Why wouldn't he care that he was unhappy?

"FOR DEVIL'S SAKE!" he screamed, nocking over book in the older man's hands. "A woman should never make a scene in the presence of a man. Or in this case a baffoon." Will responded cooly. "And no I haven't seen your god awful play toy." Grelle raised his hand to strike the man, but then lowered it. There simply was no point. Turning on his heel, he left the building, to hopefully find his friend.

…

Lizzie led Ciel outside where it was snowing. In the middle of the front garden, was Mey-Rin, Finny and Bardo and well as Tanaka with Pluto. They were all huddled together for warmth, looking quite grim. But when they saw Ciel, their eyes perked up. They all waved to a very unhappy Ciel. "Why the long face bocchan? Don't you like winter?" Sebastian asked with a sly smile. Ciel shot him a death glare. No one was allowed to treat him this way! Lizzie stopped dead centre and looked at her beloved. "You-you-you are mad?" she asked, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She didn't want her Ciel to be grim. "No, I'm not," Ciel quickly lied. The winter seasons never seemed happy anymore. It was his favourite time of the year as a child, but the death of his parents just drained the child out of him, leaving an empty shell filled with rage and confusion. Lizzie smiled brightly. Ciel didn't want to bring her mood down, it would only cause problems later.

In Finny's arms, he had a scarf, hat, sticks and a few large stones. "Let's make a snowman!" Lizzie squealed, jumping up and down eagerly. They rolled the balls of snow across the ground. Bardo and Finny doing the base, Mey-Rin and Lizzie doing the centre, leaving Ciel for the head. The base was too big, the centre too small and the head not round at all. Dissatisfied with their work, the group retreated to making snow angels. Well everyone but Ciel. He had no time for childish acts. And then he'd get wet. This wasn't looking like a fun evening to him.

…

Grelle went around all of London to find the Undertaker, but it was no use. He had no problem believing he was alive, he had more behind that creepy grin than ever imagined. But he had to admit, he was pretty lonely without him. They laughed a lot, told stories of the past; they were meant to be friends forever. Nevertheless, he was a little worried. What if he ate too many dog biscuits and keeled over? Whatever. In a defeat, Grelle jumped up on a building and peered up at the stars, just gazing at the twinkling lights. They were so pretty, calm and harmless. The exact opposite of what he was.

Being distracted, the young reaper didn't notice the Undertaker approaching him slowly. "He he he he ho ho ho how do you do?" he asked Grelle, his voice cracking. The red haired man shot up with a fright. "My goodness! It's not polite to scare a lady like that!" he chuckled. Throwing his arms around the older man's neck he added, "Better now that you are here. Where in the bloody hell have you been?" The grave digger let out a large laugh, drool leaking out of his mouth. He put a finger to his lips and said nothing. Truth be told, he was fighting Will over the position of Grelle. SInce the two spend a lot of time together, he was at risk of his job. Grelle shrugged. He was here now and that was all that mattered. "Merry Christmas darling," Grelle muttered to his best friend, over the rooftops of the underworld.

...

After they made snow angles, the group entered a snowball contest. Ciel was particularly excited about throwing snowballs at Sebastian, but of course if he could dodge bullets, a snowball was no match. One of them missed Sebastian and hit Bardo square in the face. "OI WHAT DO YA THINK YER DOIN?" he yelled. This caused Ciel to crack a small smile. Maybe it wasn't so bad as he thought. Some much needed tea was surely in order after that. The sky had a slight purple tinge to it, the night creeping slowly and replacing day. Everyone else was tucked into bed, Lizzie staying the evening.

"That was quite an eventful evening was it not bocchan?" Sebastian asked Ciel, while dressing him for bed. "Hmmf, it's all child's play. Nothing that has any meaning to it what-so-ever," he responded, not looking at Sebastian. The butler chuckled, "Well it surely appeared like you had a good time." Ciel glared at him, he was an earl, there was no time for play. "I guess it was a little fun," he admitted, crawling into his massive bed. "Does this mean that you'll be happier from now on?" Sebastian pondered. "Of course not," Ciel shot, ice cold, turning away from the man. "Merry Christmas Ciel," Sebastian whispered, blowing out the candles and closing the door to the room. Walking down the hall, he chuckled to himself. "Humans, quite strange creatures indeed."


End file.
